Welcome Home
by smunlucky13
Summary: What happens whn Ron goes off and leaves Hermione behind? Does he come back in time?


**This is my first RW/HG one-shot so please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters J.K. does.**

Hermione stood looking out the window of her and Ron's flat; she hadn't seen him in over five months, she wondered if he was ever coming back home. At that thought her hands went straight to her round stomach, she rubbed it and smiled. Ron had been so disappointed when he got sent away on assignment, they only had just found out not to long before that she was a couple of months pregnant with their first child.

She walked over to their bed and before she got into it she took off the robe she had been wearing. She had been getting hot these past couple of days and the summer nights never seemed to help. As she climbed a cool breeze flew thru the window across her chest making her very large breasts pucker to a hard diamond. Hermione moaned and just wished Ron were back home; five months with nothing but her and her hand at nights were wearing her down. She quickly flicked her wand casting a silencing spell and a locked the door.

Her eyes shut as she let her hand wander down past her round stomach and down to her mass of curls. She pictured Ron's hand touching her breasts as she pinched one of her nipples, her other hand teased her swollen nub; she bit her lip as she flicked and pinched it. Finally she slid two fingers into her wet folds and groaned wishing for something better than her two small fingers. Somehow in the mix of her wishing and wanting she felt two bigger fingers push hers out of the way.

Hermione gasped and her eyes flew open to see a dark blue pair starring into her brown ones. These eyes were full of love and lust that seemed endless; they peered out from behind a curtain of long red hair. "Now love, the last time I caught you doing this you ended up pregnant," the man had said with a smirk.

"Now, since I'm already pregnant we don't have to worry do we," she said with longing her voice. With one more look at his face, she took his face in her hands and deeply kissed him with all the passion of five months. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one wanted to give up control. When breathing became an issue they broke apart panting, but not with him flicking her swollen nub with is thumb.

"Ron, please," Hermione whimpered.

"Shhhh, love. I'll take care of you," Ron replied looking into her eyes. His eyes scanned her body and landed on her stomach. His hands reached out and rubbed it, when he did he felt a kick and he looked back up at his wife. She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek and wiped away the tear that falling.

"I swear I'll never leave you for that long again. I'm so sorry I missed everything."

"You've done nothing wrong, love. You had to do your job and I love you for it, but you're here now so lets make the best of it," she said leaning up kissing him making him groan felling himself grow. He started kissing her neck and moving his fingers again enticing a moan from Hermione.

Hermione gasped as she felt his hot mouth on her diamond hard nipple and his free hand groping her other. Her right hand went straight to his hair and pushed him into her edging him on and her left found the edge of their backboard. She felt him grin against her and he took her hand as a sign to take her nipple into his teeth and roll it around earning him a gasp and a moan all in one. After a few more nips he changed breasts causing her to feel the cool air on the other giving a new meaning to hard.

Ron's hand was still working her down under; he hooked his fingers hitting her spot every time. Hermione arched into his hand causing her juiced to flow onto his hands making him groan sending vibrations into her chest causing a new sensation. Ron kissed his way back up to Hermione's neck and to her ear, "Just let go; I'll catch you," he whispered and right then she arched. Her whole body shook, her toes curled, and her mouth a perfect "o" shape, but all while looking straight into his eyes.

"God Ron I've missed you so much," she said looking at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away just as she did his and leaned in to her face where he gently kissed her swollen lips. Hermione gripped the back of his neck and played with the hair that had gotten longer at the nape of his neck when she realized that she was completely nude and he was fully clothed. They broke apart and she looked at him and giggled.

"What," he asked with a happy, but confused look on his face.

"I kinda feel overdressed," Hermione said laughing. Ron was so confused until she looked down at him, then did he noticed that he was still completely dressed except he had taken off his shoes. He laughed and looked back up at her in all her glory. Hermione's hair was splayed across the pillow and she had that pregnancy glow that every expecting mother has.

"I'm sorry love, I just saw you ummm… servicing yourself that I could resist."

"It's okay Ron, as long we get you out of them soon we'll be okay. But I do think you need to get out of them soon."

"Why?"

"Little Ron doesn't look to happy being kept locked up and I'm not that happy either. I want to play," Hermione said looking at him with a mischievous grin. Quickly Ron jumped off the bed, and before Hermione could get her wand he had removed all his clothes and stood before her in all his glory. She quickly remembered the first time she had ever seen him; she thought he would never fit, boy was she wrong. She fit him like a glove like they were made for each other, now looking back she thought of the time they had spent apart and if it would hurt again. She didn't care, in a couple weeks she would be giving birth to a child, so Ron fitting her again didn't really scare her, now his child's head did. With that she laughed, "What's so funny," Ron asked looking at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," she replied as he climbed back into bed with her.

"Oh no, you're thinking. That's not good," he said while laughing.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking about your child," she said sticking out her tongue at him. She never got to stick back into her mouth because he had stuck into his own mouth where they battled. While their mouths mimicked what they wanted their lower halves to be doing Hermione straddled Ron, but it began to become uncomfortable being almost nine months pregnant and all.

"Dear I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you, so get on all fours," Ron suggested. Hermione did as she was told and spread her legs a little bit. Ron got to his knees, but not before conjuring up a mirror at the end of their bed as wide as their bed and about 5 feet tall.

"What is that for," Hermione asked turning around to look at her husband.

"It's for you to see how beautiful you are," he replied running the tip of his cock along her wet folds making her moan. Ron took that as a sign and slid himself fully into Hermione making her gasp at the fulfilling feeling. He grabbed her hips and thrust himself into making sure he was fully in her. She ground her bottom into his pelvis making his member hit her sweet spot. He let go of her hips when they finally had a rhythm going; Ron felt as if he was doing his favorite dance to a song that he hadn't heard in a while, all that could be heard was the sound of slick skin on skin, Hermione's sweet moans were like a melody that no bird could ever replicate.

Ron let his hands wander around Hermione's body, grazing her swollen stomach that carried his child, up to her enlarged breasts. He pinched her nipples earning an enticing moan from his wife, which made him smirk. He let go of her hard nipples and let his hands travel south which made Hermione groan; he let his left hand go to her bundle of nerves and his right travel to her mass of curls on her head.

He looked into the mirror at the end of his bed to see his wife's face when he flicked her nub; her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. He could feel his cock twitch just looking at her. Hermione must of noticed because she squeezed her inner walls making Ron gasp causing him to close his eyes before feeling that certain tightness in his balls knowing his was about to loose it.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she missed the friction on her breasts. She leaned down on her elbows, so with every thrust that Ron took her nipples would graze the sheets. Then she felt his hand tug on her hair bringing her to literally sit on his lap, "I want you to see yourself when I make you cum," he whispered licking then biting her ear with a thrust. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror with Ron behind her, his right hand moved back to her right breast while his left was still teasing her nerves making her moan.

Ron had started sucking on Hermione's neck causing her to lean back into him with each and every thrust. He could feel her about to let go; he tilted her head back up to show her in the mirror what he was doing to her.

She could see his balls slapping against his body. She saw him thrusting into her, while his finger and thumb teased and pinched her nub. His other hand had moved from her breast to her belly and it caressed their child. Then she got a glimpse into his eyes as they peered from the curtain of hair as he left open-mouthed kisses across her collar, they were dark with lust but full of unadulterated love. The sight was enough for Hermione to loose it; her walls clamped around Ron's shaft, while his name fell off her lips like a prayer said aloud. Ron felt himself release once her walls caved on him. His seed filled her, "My one and only Mione," he whispered to her as they both rode each other's climax out to the fullest.

Ron fell back into the pillows taking Hermione with him. Their breathing finally calmed down; Hermione nuzzled her head into the crook of Ron's neck, kissing his jaw lightly multiple times. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied kissing her on the mouth. Hermione was about to roll off of him, but he grabbed her and held her to him.

"I don't want you to leave me yet. I just got home, plus I'm up for round two," he said nuzzling her and then turning her head to where he could capture her lips. Hermione could feel him grow in her and herself become wet again. He started kissing down her neck and across her shoulders. Hermione started moving in his lap; her right hand wrapped itself around Ron's head pushing him down on to her shoulder. Her left hand went down to her nerves.

Ron looked in the mirror at to see the beautiful sight before him. His wife was sitting on him, no, riding him and playing with herself at the same time. He started to grope her chest earning him a sigh and smile, both boosted his ego, "Oh Ron," was all he heard over again.

Ron could feel a certain twitch again when he felt Hermione clinch her walls around him. He took the hand that was in his hair and moved it down to his balls. She instantly got what he was going at; she rolled them in her hand causing his to groan, "Fuck Hermione."

Opening her eyes, Hermione could see her husbands eyes closed and his head thrown back. That's when she noticed that he had stopped his menstruations to her chest, which she craved. That's when she reluctantly gave up her nub and went to her chest.

The combination of his thrusting and her riding gave them both a sensation that they were both about to cum, they were both so perfect for each other they both knew that the other's release was close. Ron looked into the mirror to see that his wife gave up her nub to work on her nipples, so he let his hand journey down and pinched.

"Oh fuck! Ron I'm so close," Hermione screamed. Knowing his wife never cussed, he knew that she was on the brink of breaking.

"I know Hermione, just let go we'll take care of each other," he said with grunt thrusting into her with all his might and Hermione started to grope his balls harder making the sensation coming a lot faster. Ron grabbed Hermione's free breast with his free hand making her throw her head back and mumbled incoherent words.

"Love, cum for me love. I know you want to, just let go," Ron whispered into her ear along with other sweet nothings and commands. That was just enough for Hermione to let go causing her to scream and bring her into one of the hardest, longest, sweetest orgasms she had ever had taking Ron along for the wild ride. He pounded into her while she rode him till all of his seed and both of their climaxes were over.

When their breathing returned to normal, Ron rolled them both over to their sides never once letting her go. He moved Hermione's hair to the side so he could place his head right next to hers and let his hand fall to her stomach. She laid her hand on top of his and smiled as their fingers intertwined.

"I promise to never leave for that long ever again," he said softly kissing her temple.

"It doesn't matter now. You're home and safe. You're home in time to see your child be born there's nothing more I could ask for," she replied as she faded off to sleep. Ron stayed up a little bit longer starring at his wife that he hadn't seen sleep in what seemed like ages. Finally sleep took him, giving him dreams about the days he would play Quiditch with his son or daughter.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Couple of Hours Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione had woken up with the urge to pee; she reluctantly moved out of the arms of her husband forcing him to slide out of her. Ron groaned, but didn't wake just turned over and grabbed the nearest pillow. Hermione could help but giggle at her husband; he looked like a big child taking up almost the whole bed. She couldn't help but remember how lonely she felt in that big bed while he was gone, she was so little and he was a giant compared to her, yet they fit so perfect together.

By the time she got to the bathroom she felt a sharp pain in her back. She had to hold on to the sink to stable herself; before she could make to the toilet she felt a warm sensation down her leg, and another sharp pain in her back.

"Oh hell," she said, "Ronald!"

Ron came rushing into the bathroom, completely nude and wand in hand ready to kill someone.

"What's the matter? Is someone here Hermione, if they are I'll hex the shit outta them I will," he said groggily.

"No dear, no one's here, not yet," she said putting her hand to his cheek.

"What do ya mean not yet?"

"What I mean is there someone who has been waiting nine months to meet everyone, and they're not about to wait any longer," she said gasping as she grasped Ron's shoulder and clutched her stomach because another contraction hit.

"Oh… OH!! What do you want me to do Mione? Tell me I'll do anything," he said with a hint of excitement and worry in his voice.

"First off you need to put some pants on," she said with a smile, "then I need to go to Harry's to get Ginny. Then tell Harry when he drops James off at your parents I need him to tell your mother. You got all of that?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't worry I'm going anywhere I promise."

"Well are you going to pack or something, aren't we going to St. Mungo's?"

"No, we're not going there. I'm having the baby here at home. After Hogwarts and the war I'm tired of hospitals, I want to be home."

"Okay, I'll be back," Ron said rushing back into their room and quickly put on a pair of pants and with a pop he was gone. Hearing the pop, Hermione waddled back to their room stopping a few times along the way from contractions. When she made it back, she lay on the bed and summoned on of Ron's old Chudley Cannon's shirts and put it on. She never felt safer than when she was wearing Ron's clothes.

Another contraction hit just as Ron apparated back into sight. He rushed over to Hermione and started asking if she was okay, if anything hurt, and if there was anything he could do. Hermione heard two more pops and there was standing a very pregnant Ginny and a very excited Molly.

"No Ron there's nothing you can do, but let nature run its course, all you can do is be supportive and help," his mother said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Five Hours Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Can you believe Mione, we were in almost the same position a couple of hours ago," Ron said with a big grin on his face. Hermione looked up at him with an evil glare that could kill him if looks could. Molly had told her about five minutes ago that it was time for her to push. They had left the big mirror up for Hermione see her baby being born. Ron sat behind her with her legs hooked around each arm. Hermione had both hands pulling on the headboard.

"Okay now, push hon, push," Molly edged on.

"Come love, you can do it," Ron encouraged from behind.

"That's it Hermione," Ginny said from the side getting everything ready. All Hermione could do was scream; she could feel the head right at the edge of her vagina. She pushed with all her might till she felt it. She opened her eyes at the right moment to see Ron's eyes wide with astonishment and brimmed with tears of love. He saw was she just saw, but couldn't feel it though, their child's head just popped out of Hermione like nothing. Hermione started panting, while Molly gently started to pull out the rest of the shoulders. She told Hermione to push very gently till Hermione screamed and started crying. She saw her baby being pulled out, she felt Ron kiss her head and she turned around to kiss him. She tasted something salty and noticed that they were both crying. He wiped away her tears and she kissed away his.

"IT'S A GIRL," Molly exclaimed!

"It's a what," Ron asked in confusion. Weasly's never have girls on the first try; never it's unheard of. Shoot, Ginny was the first Weasly girl in like forever.

"Did you know about this," he asked his wife, who was just in shock as he was.

"No, I didn't. I'm guess that means Ronald Jr. is out of the question," Hermione said as she took her daughter from her mother-in-law.

Over the next couple of hours Ginny and Molly went to go tell everyone leaving the new parents alone. They counted all her toes and fingers; she had the trademark red hair, her eyes were blue, but looked like they were going to turn a dark hazel color or a mixture of both her parents. She had her mother's temper and not wanting to wait for anything, and her mother's nose and lips. Another mark of her father's was her appetite.

Ron looked in awe as his wife fed their daughter; never in a million years would he have thought that he would have a daughter, and not only that but with Hermione Granger. "I love you," he told her kissing her head. Hermione looked up at him with such love; when she was young she thought that she would never fall in love or have a family, but Ron proved her wrong like he did many things. But there is one thing that she knew that he wouldn't prove her wrong, is that he was going to be one of the greatest dads there was.

"I love you too," she said noticing that the baby was done. She burped her and looked at her husband.

"Would you like to hold your daughter," she asked. Ron just looked at her like he asked her to do the most impossible thing in the world, "it's okay Ron, she doesn't have teeth yet, so she won't bite."

Ron laughed a little, and nodded his head. Hermione handed him his daughter and told him to watch her head. She looked so fragile and tiny, he instantly fell in love; she had him wrapped around her finger. Hermione looked up at him and then leaned on him both looking at their daughter.

"You know she still needs a name," Hermione said.

"I really don't know any girl names," Ron said looking down at his wife.

"Well, how about we name her after the first thing you me gave when we started dating."

"I think she'll get made fun of if we name her orgasm."

"Ronald Billus Weasly, I can't believe you would ever say a thing," Hermione said just as she punched him.

"Ow! Watch it I got the baby! I'm sorry you know I'm joking," he said kissing her nose, "but I think that would be a great idea and also after your grandma."

Hearing noises they looked over and on the other side of the room was the whole Weasly family. Bill and Fleur with their four children, Percy and Penny with their two children, George and Angelina with their two sets of twin and it looks like she was going to have another set, last but not least Harry holding James while Teddy stood next to a very pregnant Ginny.

"Congratulations!"

"So who's the newest little red-head," George asked.

"This here is Rose Coraline Weasly," Ron said.

"Welcome home Ron," said Hermione as she looked up at her husband, never wanting to forget this feeling.

**Reviews are nice!!! As is said before this is my first RW/HG and if you guys like it I'll continue writing more. I'm also working on an OTH fanfic called **_**A Preacher's Daughter **_**if anyone wants to check it out.**


End file.
